What to Ship Now?
by AAwesomesauce
Summary: Ask certain demigodish opinions on certain ships. sorry if this doesn't work, but i'm a little new to this thing...


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What /span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"To/span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ship Now/span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"War/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ning: there will be violence/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 1- /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Percabeth/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Piper: OMGs YAAAAAAAAAS!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*rolling around the floor* *hyperventilating*/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Leo: She's having an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aphro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dite/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" moment again.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Piper: I AM NO CHILD OF THAT PRISSY PINK PRINCESS! I JUST... *slugs Leo*/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Leo: man, Beauty Queen, for a child of Aphrodite, you pack a mean punch/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Piper: *glares* *slugs Leo again*/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jason: WHY DON'T WE ASK /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"P/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ERCABETH!? Also, Piper, stop hurting Leo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Leo: yea!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Percy: *walks in hand in hand with Annabeth* *Piper starts squealing and runs around screaming* /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"what are you guys/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" talking about?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Annabeth: the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"re are/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" talking about 'us'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"P/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ercy: well, I, for one, like this 'us'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Piper: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"J/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ason: but... but... what about /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pernico/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Nico: I HAVE A KNIFE, GRACE!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"J/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ason: …/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Nico: Good./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rachel: Well, I mean, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Perachel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" isn't too bad either.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Annabeth/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;": I have Nico's knife, Dare!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rachel: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ya/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" know what, I'll take that back/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Annabeth: Good choice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Percy: hey, where's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Frazel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Leo: And Calypso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*Piper runs in with/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Nico's knife and charges at Leo*/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*Leo runs away /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"sreaming/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ea, I think I like this better./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ere./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW111405057" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 28px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"END CHAPTER!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"strongspan class="EOP SCXW111405057" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 16pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}"So this is my first story... please don't blame me if something goes wrong... i tried once... it failed... and now i'm trying again.../span/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
